The Last Dark Elf
by ZeeKazekage0
Summary: This is a story for LOTR & an AU. BTW I don't own the LOTR series I just love the movies :D. Anyway this is going to be a love story between Legolas and my OC named Tiriara. I plan on doing chapters so this first chapter is just about where she came from and all that jazz. So I hope you like what I've come up with so far.
1. Chapter 1

_OK so this is my very first story on FF. :D It may be a bit crappy but I want to use FF as a way to help improve my writing. So enjoy my opening to my OC ! :D  
Oh and to all of the hard core LOTR people I love you but this isn't like timed right and stuff. I know Awren didn't exist 'til like 300 years after the war or something like that but I really wanted her & my OC to grow up together. Plus I couldn't think of any other way for them to do that if I moved Arwen's existence by a lot XD. So please do eat me alive for that. I didn't read the books but I do my research if I need certain questions answered :)._

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**The adopted daughter**

Many, many years ago during the battle on the slopes of Mount Doom an elf named Elrond had lead the prince of Gondor into the mountain to destroy the ring of power but the hearts of men are easily corrupted by the power of the ring. The prince kept the ring and left Elrond standing, watching the world's fate change yet again. Elrond walked towards the doorway and heard a slight cry; the cry of an infant that it stopped him. He didn't hear anymore, he began to walk again and the cry began again too. He looked around; he followed the sound and ended up by the doorway. There he saw a hole; within it there was a baby. He quickly pulled the infant out and he held it close. The infant was girl and a dark elf. There were no clothes cover her. Not even a simple piece of cloth to have her lay on. She was left to die from the toxic fumes of the volcano. He removed the cape he had wore on his back and wrapped it around her. As he held her she stopped crying and she just looked at him with her big baby brown eyes. Her dark brown skin was beautiful. He was stunned to be holding her but then noticed something around her bellybutton as he wrapped her in his cape. It was surely the language of Mordor. _How were these markings on her? How does she even exist? _ He thought. Sauron had wiped out the dark elves. The dark elves had given Sauron had such difficult time when he tried to rule over them that he just decided to wipe them out; a whole race gone. But a rumor did go around; only for a little while that Sauron had taken the queen of the Dark elves and made her bare his child. _Could this be that child? _

Elrond decided to take her in. He and the last of his men left the land of Mordor to travel back to Rivendell. Their journey was long, everyone weary from the battle they had just fought. During this journey Elrond ordered a few men to find a goat that had milk to feed to the little baby. They were lucky every now and then find one. Elrond tried to make the little milk that he had last until they had come across villages that were kind enough to spare. As they travel the men whispered among themselves about what Elrond had with him. Some said that the child could be pure evil because she was Sauron's child. They worried of what might happen when she grew up. Everyone knew Sauron wanted power above all else and did not care for life only death & destruction, so why suddenly would he have a child. They suspected that Sauron would use her to secretly take over small villages but their questions could never be answered. Those sorts of questions could only dwell in their minds and wait to see what would become of her when she grew. The last of the men even had to spend a while within the borders of Lady Galadriel at Lothlorien. While they were there, Galadriel had given Elrond a gift for his new adopted daughter; clothes to properly keep her warm. Galadriel could tell that the child was born from evil. She warned Elrond before he departed to take very good care of her. It took months to return back to Rivendell.

Finally they arrived to their home of Rivendell. As the men arrived on their horses and on foot, people in Rivendell were alerted and fled to the entrance. Elvin women hurried to greet the warriors and or their husbands. One person in fact a little girl by the name of Arwen, Elrond's daughter, rushed her way through the crowd to see her father. Show no older than seven years old. A smile of pure joy came across her face when she saw her father. She noticed him holding something and asked, "What is that you are holding father?" Elrond knelt down to her level to tell who it was. "This is your new baby sister." He said smiling. When she saw the baby the expression on her face turned to a confused look when she saw the baby's features. "Is that an Ork?!" She exclaimed. He didn't get upset about how she responded to seeing the baby. Dark elves were of dark brown skin but were not like that of an Ork. Especially in personality, dark elves may have been the most noticeably different in features from everyone in Middle Earth but they were the kindest people you could meet. "No, she's a dark elf and the very last one too." He told her with a smile. Arwen didn't know of them but wasn't scared of the baby that her father held. She held out her arms asking to hold her knew sister. Elrond gave her the baby gently and Arwen held the baby close and tight. "What's her name father?" The entire journey Elrond couldn't think of a name to give her. Only when Arwen asked he came up with one. "Her name is Tiriara."


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's chapter 2 :D! I hope you like it. I read over it a bunch. Had a friend read over it too. I tried to be descriptive as possible because I noticed that sometimes I'm not. Please judge my writing so I can get better._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Growing up**

As time went by, Tiriara began to get bigger and her teeth started to come in. Arwen and Elrond notice that she had two sharp teeth; fangs. They didn't take it into much consideration because she was a dark elf and not many people have seen what dark elves look like for ages that they are practically forgotten. Her hair grew to be dark as night, straight and long down her back that she always had cloth to tie it back. Her cheeks were fuller than Arwen's that from time to time Arwen would pinch them just for fun. Tiriara didn't approve of her sister doing it, at least not so frequently. Her ears were even a bit bigger and the points on them extended further than everyone else's. As she grew her mind did also as with most children. At the age of 3 she went through a phase of asking many questions. She wanted to know how the statues around Rivendell were made, how old her father was, and much more. One day as Arwen and Tiriara were playing by a stream, Tiriara had tripped on her dress and used her hands to shield herself as she fell. She would always fall over when she played. Arwen rushed to her little sister, "Tiri! My goodness, are you ok?" She helped her little sister up and observed her hands. There were small scratches on them but as big sister she did worry a little too much. "I'm fine big sister," Tiriara said with a smile, "it doesn't hurt so much." Arwen looked at her smiling face then kissed her little hands and smiled back at her. Tiriara looked down at her at hands when her sister kissed them. She turned her hands over then her sister's, "Why does my skin look darker than yours big sister?" Arwen did not know how to answer her properly. "You're different Tiri." As a 3 year old she didn't think much of it. So she and Arwen continued to play but that was just the beginning of Tiriara finding out what she truly was.

Tiriara was quite rough when she played. She liked to play to in the dirt and streams that were nearby. Her favorite thing was to catch and keep fish in bowls that she took from the kitchen. Elrond didn't allow her to keep them for very long. He always told her to let them go because they didn't have a proper place to keep them. She even enjoyed climbing trees and just lay in them. Her father didn't approve of this but she constantly did it. So he had elf maids make her dresses that came to her knees and pants to also wear. This was not proper attire for a female of course but her father hoped that this was just a phase to pass. She and Arwen grew close, so close that they always did things together. Arwen started teaching her little sister how to read and write. The only problem with teaching Tiriara how to write was that it turned out she was left handed. They were taught to be ladies but Tiriara didn't act like one, at least not all the time. She always was kind to everyone. She loved saying hi to people and helping them if they needed it. Tiriara always smiled until one day she was playing in the gardens and past someone. The person had a disgusted look on their face. They just look at her then walked away. She didn't understand why the person looked at her like that but being as little girl she paid it no mind to it and went about her business.

From that one look that Tiriara had received she began to notice those looks more and more as she grew. Soon constant thoughts spun through her mind about how she thought everyone saw her. She didn't know what to do about it. She didn't know if she had done something wrong to them. She tried thinking back but nothing came to mind. What could she have done? It wasn't until she went down to the stream where she enjoyed playing and saw her reflection in the water. Tiriara had never paid attention to it before because she did not take it into account. In her mind it did not matter until now. She wanted to ask her father what she was. She wanted and needed to know why she looked different from her family and everyone else she had met in her life.  
She got to the archway of her father's office and saw him writing. Tiriara didn't want to disturb him but this was important to her. There was a wooden bookcase by where she stood. She knocked on it to get his attention. He looked up and saw her with arms placed behind her. He gestured with his hands that she could enter. Tiriara walked to the table where he sat. The way the paper was and the way he was writing she could tell he was writing a letter. She didn't pay attention to who he was writing to. "What is it you need my child?" he said. She was hesitant to say what was on her mind for she didn't know if he would lie to her. "Uh, father," she began, "What exactly am I?" His face saddened at the question and he stopped writing. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth or at least not the whole truth.  
"You're the very last of your race; a dark elf."  
"Last?" she questioned  
"Your people were exterminated long ago." There was another chair by the table that Tiriara sat in to listen.

"So how did you find me? If they were exterminated, where did I come from?" Elrond was reluctant to answer her questions.

"I will tell you when you're older." He said to keep her from feeling more different.

"Twelve is old enough." She said quickly trying not to raise her voice or sound angry. Tiriara knew her father well enough to know that he would not answer her. She stood to her foot and began to make her way to her room then stopped to look at him and said, "I'm not your daughter. So why keep me?"

"After all I have done for you, you do not feel that I love you." He stood then made his way towards her. She couldn't answer him. Guilt began to fill her chest because of what she had said before. Her eyes dropped to her feet. Elrond used his hand to bring her face back up to look at him. Her eyes were so sad now. They were usually filled with joy and no worry but the matter at hand truly concerned her. "Just because we're not blood doesn't mean I love you any less." She nodded her head and left. At least she found out what she was. All there was now was to find out how she ended up in Rivendell under the care of Elrond. Ever since that small conversation she viewed everything differently because everyone else saw her as different. In doing so this led a path for her in becoming a warrior.

Elrond sat back at his table and continued to writing his letter. This was addressed to Thranduil; King of the elves. The King and Elrond had been communicating for 2 months. Their letters consisted of thoughts of an arranged marriage between one of Elrond's daughters and the King's son; Prince Legolas. Elrond told King Thranduil about his second daughter. As expected, Thranduil was opposed to her being in his company. After many letters were sent, Elrond convinced the King that she was nothing at all like Sauron, even in her actions.

* * *

_Elrond of Rivendell,_

_ I hope what you say is true about your second daughter. I will not tolerate lies. She being born of Sauron concerns me greatly especially if my son chose her as a wife, which I believe is not likely. My son has been told everything that you have told me about her. He said he is willing to get to know her but I know my son will choose wisely and pick your first daughter. Your second daughter even bares the markings of Mordor. It could be possible when she's a grown woman she'll leave to join the side of evil. To join her true father and you say you haven't even told her that yet. Being what she is I expect peculiarities about her behavior. You should as well, especially if she has acquired any strange abilities. I will say this, I do trust your judgment so when both your daughters are of decent age, come to Mirkwood._

_King Thranduil  
_

* * *

_King Thranduil,_

_ Thank you my King. I greatly appreciate your decision. I hold true to my word that she is well behaved and far from what you expect of her. Unlike Sauron, she is kind and loving. Even if she does have strange abilities I'm sure she will use them well. Though twelve years have passed she has not shown any sign of such things. She is my daughter so I do believe that she will take it to heart that I didn't tell her sooner but not let it cloud her judgment. She and Arwen are seven years apart so when Tiriara has reached the age of sixteen we will travel to Mirkwood._

_Elrond of Rivendell_


	3. Chapter 3

_Feels like I named this chapter after Discovery the Daft Punk album but not the point. Hopefully my chapters get better as I go on :) I polished this chapter so many times._

* * *

Chapter 3

Discovery

Tiriara had matured but nothing about her appearance changed. She eventually persuaded her father to let her wear clothes similar to men's. Maids fashioned up robes that appeared to be traditional men's clothes. They were made to make the curves of her torso more defined and had lower callers. She wasn't allowed to wear the cape along with it and constantly she wore her hair pulled back. She took up different interests in other things her father didn't want her to. Sometimes she was able to convince her sister to join her. For months, Arwen and Tiriara asked their father to teach them how to ride horses. He let them learn how since it was a reasonable request. He even let them pick out their very own horses. The sisters headed to the stables. While they looked for the one they wanted Tiriara found a black steed. He was the only one too. Her favorite color was black but she felt more drawn to him than just by color. He was not fully broken yet but she didn't mind this. She approached him calmly and slowly. Reaching a hand out to pet him he shirked and back away. "Come now, I won't hurt you." It was almost as if he understood her statement. He moved close to her as if giving her his permission to touch him. According to Elrond he was even named yet. She had to name him something that matched him. A strong horse needed a strong name. So she named him Knight. He was a loyal steed, only allowing Tiriara to ride him. Not many could understand the voices of animals but could understand their actions. Knight enjoyed his new companion's company.

Soon after, Tiriara asked could she learn how to fight with swords. Unlike most elves she became very fond of swords and daggers. Soon Arwen asked the same thing because of her sister's persuasion. Elrond was reluctant in letting them learn to handle swords. He didn't want his daughters to be involved in battle. He knew they were strong and intelligent but still he did not agree to it. He would only let them learn if one of them come up with a good reason. Tiriara came up with one very good reason to get Elrond to teach them how to fight with swords. She told her father something that mirrored her personally very much, "A man only protects a woman because she is a woman. Men think that just because a woman is born a woman she always needs protection. If you taught a woman how to defend herself would she still need to be protected by a man? Women are just as strong as any man; she just needs to find her inner strength." Elrond was greatly convinced by what she had said. Though the training had them putting forth a lot of effort, Tiriara and Arwen were skilled with swords. Arwen soon learned how to cast spells which she was very good at doing. She could summon waves of water in rivers and streams. Tiriara was so skilled that Elrond considered letting her be on patrol around the boarder but then dismissed the thought because she was already far from lady like. Even if she were 200 years old he would not let her. To match her skill was her strength. All could see that her strength was above all else not normal. Even to Elrond's knowledge dark elves did not have such brute strength. One day while Tiriara was practicing with her knew weapons her father designed for her; two swords and two daggers. Two men were passing by and saw her. They merely chuckled under their breath at what they saw. Elvin women did not train as if they were going to be apart of the army. Actually Elvin woman did not train at all, at least not in Rivendell. Every few moves she did both would laugh under their breath. She couldn't ignore them mocking her. So she stopped and smiled at them. The expression that lay upon her face was suspicious. She made her way towards them and they moved away as she approached. She decided to frighten them by smashing through a pillar that they were by. Pieces had flown in the two men's direction from the way she had hit. They hurried off and Tiriara couldn't help but to smile to herself but off course this landed her in punishment. This consisted of two things something that made her miserable, her swords were taken away and she had to dress like a proper young lady.

That night while eating dinner which consisted of delectable fruits and vegetables, Elrond brought up the topic of marriage. Since he had arranged in secret for Arwen and Tiriara to meet King Thranduil and his son Prince Legolas. He wanted to know their view on it even though they never actually had a decent conversation about it. It took a moment for both of them to answer. They had talked about marriage before but only among themselves. More so Arwen was the one to express her opinion. Arwen decided to answer first. "Marriage is for you to spend the rest of your days with someone you love." Elrond turned his gaze Tiriara to hear her answer. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't partially know what a marriage should be like. When I do think about it, it's nothing more than a prison for woman." She stated. Elrond wasn't exactly pleased with her answer but at the same time wasn't surprised at it either. Tiriara wasn't the type to let herself seem inferior to a man. "Why do you think that way about marriage Tiri?" Elrond asked.

"I just do. It's just more like ownership over a woman. We don't have much say in that kind of relationship." She said.

"You would if he loves you." Arwen stated. "You wouldn't want to spend your life alone would you?"

"I don't really have a choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and father love me just fine because we are a family. In reality I have no chance in finding someone to love other than family."

"Not true."

Tiriara lifted an eyebrow at her sister's statement, "Very true. I also pity royal marriages. Those are truly meaningless. The wife is only expected to bare children." Hearing what she had said Elrond couldn't help but to spite her by telling both of them why he had brought up the topic. Both Arwen and Tiriara stopped eating and looked at each other, to think that he would do such a thing without telling them. He told them every detail, well just about. This began mainly because King Thranduil began to worry for his son. The Prince didn't seem to take in any interest in the women of Mirkwood. So Thranduil sent word to Elrond about this. They came to a decision about an arranged marriage and when they would travel to Mirkwood to meet the King and his son. Yet Elrond was careful not to mention the information about Tiriara as he spoke. "How long have you planned this?!" Tiriara said in frustration. "Five years." He answered. Arwen did not speak and her sister had heard enough. Tiriara got up from the table without finishing her meal and went to her room. She was so angry about what he had done. She never thought of him doing such a thing. She sat on her bed and let out a frustrated sigh. When she did black smoke came from her mouth. This startled her of course. It left a disgusting taste in her mouth. She tried doing it again by exhaling hard but nothing happened. The smell of it was like a fire after it had been put out. For a brief moment she thought she imagined it but she knew she didn't. She changed into her night gown and decided to sleep on it until the morning.

Her wondering thoughts were her dreams that night. Those dreams soon became nightmares. She dreamed she was standing in the middle of a black land with a mountain in the distance, a mountain that was flooding with black smoke. Tiriara looked down to her feet then noticed a light coming from her stomach. She placed her hand upon it then looked around. The heat was unbearable. So was the smell of ash and something that smelled of decay. She heard footsteps as if someone was wearing armor. She turned around; someone was approaching her from behind. This frightened her so much that she fell back. This person's face was covered by a helmet with spikes on their head. They were wearing armor that concealed every inch of their body. Even on their hands they were wearing armor and a cape to cover their back. A name was said to her, "Sauro." It was almost a whisper. This voice was that of a man. He said it again and reached his arm out to her. Tiriara could only back away in fear not understand what was happening. He walked towards her, grabbed her by her throat and lifted her in the air. "You were born with the gift of fire." His grip on her felt so real she couldn't breathe. "Burn everything," She had never been so terrified before, "and come to Mordor and rule this world with me, my daughter." His grip became tighter; her eyes began to close and the man before her faded away. She woke to the sound of birds. She felt her neck, nothing was there. Her stomach started to hurt from her fear. The question of who was in her dream started to bang away in her head.

She washed her face, put on her royal blue dress and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She sat on her bed as she thought to herself about what she should say to her father but nothing came to mind. Her heart felt heavy. How should she tell her father about this strange power she had. As she thought, Arwen came into her room dressed in white along with wearing her crown. She could see her sister was troubled. Awren could always tell if there was something bothering her sister. Arwen sat next to Tiriara. Her little sister placed her head on her big sister's left shoulder and wrapped both arms around her sister's. Not a word was spoken. Both just waited for the other to talk. Sometimes they would sit like this for an hour or two. The feeling of having someone to lean on when one of them felt down was claiming for them. Arwen began to stroke her little sister's head. So much love was felt from just that. Like a mother's touch. The silence was broken with a question, "How long have you known about me?" Arwen did not answer. She wasn't sure what her sister meant. "About what?" she asked. Tiriara looked up to her sister and the expression on her face made Arwen realize. She knew full well what Tiriara meant. She thought for a moment that maybe it was about time her little sister should know everything. "How did you find out? Did you ask father?" Arwen asked. Tiriara shook her head, "Found out through a dream." Arwen answered her sister's question, "I've known since the very day father brought you here. He told me everything. To be honest back then I thought it was a bad idea but as time went by I took care of you. I did not care for what you were anymore." A smile came across Tiriara's face. She knew her sister was kind but not this kind. She could not have asked for a better person to be her sister. So she decided to tell Arwen what she had found out. "I think… well I know I can control… fire." Arwen's eyes widened to this statement. Tiriara had never shown any type of ability before. Now suddenly it was made known to them. "Do you have proof of this?" she questioned. "Yes and no." Tiriara answered. She knew well enough that Arwen would question her response. "Last night before I fell asleep, I could have sworn I saw black smoke come from my mouth. I could even taste it." Arwen thought to herself. _Could this even be possible? _ The world was filled with many different magic skills and abilities. Being the daughter of evil could result in unusual abilities such as this. Arwen proposed that they should tell Elrond of this. Tiriara had already planned on doing so but just wasn't fully prepared to.

They went off in search of their father to find that he was looking for them. First to speak was Elrond. He informed them of their upcoming journey. It would a ten-day journey by horse. Tiriara was somewhat looking for to this because she had never been outside of Rivendell before but believing whom the Prince would pick made her jealous. He would pick her sister of magnificent beauty. Then her sister spoke of the conversation they had. Elrond had a look of disbelief on his face. Immediately his mind remembered the deal he made with Thranduil. He had to information him of any abilities she obtained. Elrond sent Arwen off so he and Tiriara could talk in private. He could not hide the truth from her any longer. To be sure, he asked her to describe her dream. She remembered everything as if it had really happened. She told him every detail. He knew in an instant where she was and who she had seen. The thought that she was even meant to be named after Sauron was even more disturbing. Without looking at her and taking a deep breath, "The man in your dream was Sauron, the most cruel and malicious being of our age. He was a spirit in human form." The tense he used made it clear that Sauron was no longer in this world. The new question now was what to do with Tiriara. So they discussed what not to do outside of Rivendell or in the company of others visiting. If she discovered this while angry, she would have to keep her anger to a minimum. This was uncommon for any elf; light or dark. Precautions had to be taken.


	4. Chapter 4

_I finally got to post this chapter for you! I was on writer's block for the longest time. Plus I share a computer which makes things harder to get done. I want to get as many chapters published because over the summer I might not have access to a computer._

* * *

Chapter 4

Departure

Five weeks had past and during that time was for preparation to travel. To Tiriara the days seemed to go slower as they past. She was now sixteen and this meant the journey to Mirkwood would be arriving soon enough but this day was meant to be enjoyed and filled with love of family and one friend. He was a very good friend in fact. Also he was a black smith of Rivendell. He and Tiriara were good friends and quite close. Every now and then, Tiriara would watch him make weapons. It was fascinating to her that a hunk a metal could be crafted into a beautiful Elvish weapon. Today they would be able to sit and have a decent conversation with one another. Both had not spoken a word because of the busy month they both had. She made her way to where he was and usually always at the giant wood burning oven. Down steps she went with food in hand so they could eat together. When she arrived she saw him putting his tools back in their proper places and rinsing off his hands & face. "Hi Nemir!" she said happily, "I hope you are done with everything." His hands and face still wet when he turned around to see where she was. He grabbed the dry cloth by him and dried his hands. "It's good to see you little one." His voice was muffled a bit as he dried his face. Even though he had a smile on his face seemed a bit tired which is not surprising. During the time they had not spent together he and a few others had been repairing, or sharpening weapons for the guards that would be traveling to Mirkwood with Lord Elrond and his daughters.

She sat down on a bench, "I brought lunch for you so we can eat together." She said as she patted the space next her, wanting him to sit down. He sat next to his friend wondering what she could have brought for them. As he watched her unwrap he saw plenty of vegetables and fruits. Disappointment showed well on his face. Tiriara noticed it and knew what he really wanted. She smiled wide showing her teeth and reached behind her back and pulled out a peach; Nemir's favorite fruit. He laughed at her little prank and took the peach from her hand. He looked at her smile. It was nice and loving but to those who did not know her, the odd formation of her canines made it seem as if she was going to bite you. As her friend Nemir soon looked passed that. They ate together, shared news with each other and talked about their families; both were well. She liked knowing what he was going to make next. Nemir was good at making both weapons and jewelry. They always smiled when they were together but Nemir felt he was inclined to give her some advice about her smile. She would be gone for some time. The arranged meeting with King Thranduil was to be handled carefully. There was to be no sign of threat from her at all.

Nemir took a bite of his peach then said, "Your smile is lovely but you…" Tiriara quickly interrupted him, "I'm well aware of what I should hide." The atmosphere became very uncomfortable. She knew what he was going to say for she had already thought about everything that she should do. Simply making a good first impression was going to be hard. Royal elves where very careful about who they let into their boarders especially those who they would socialize with. The fall of their kingdom was most undesirable. So trust was not hard to come by but rather difficult to acquire. "I don't understand, why do I have to go too?" She said with a mellow voice. "I already know the outcome."

"Why does it bother you so much?" he asked.

"Because…" she stopped herself before continuing.

"Because? Why does it bother you?"

"It bothers me because I think it's the Valar's way of mocking me. Letting me know…" He could hear it in her voice, her sadness, "that I'm alone."

"How absurd! The Valar is beyond such things! How could you even-" He stopped and finished his peach to keep himself from saying something insulting. You could see it in her face that she truly believed in what she said. He did not think that was what she really thought about. She never really claimed that she did not want to be married, that she wanted to be loved by another. Tirara was one to hide her real feelings about things she wanted when it came to relationships with others. Nemir got up to get something on the table that he had made for her. He decided to hurry up and give her the present before he would change his mind. He handed her a necklace that had a jewel attached to it. When she saw it a smile crossed her face at the fact the he was so thoughtful to do that. She looked closely noticing that the jewel was a brilliant royal blue sapphire. Blue was one of the colors she wore the most. He unclasped the two ends of the necklace waiting for her to stand and put it on her. She quickly stood and turned around. The metal was a bit cold but when she turned to show Nemir how it looked, she saw pride on his face. She hugged him tightly to let him know that she loved and appreciated the gift. He wrapped one arm around her back and placed the other on her head. "I think this is the most beautiful thing you've made. I will wear it every day." He was glad to know that she loved it so much. He wished her a happy birthday then gave her a little kiss on her forehead. She went off in search of something to do not knowing what the day ahead was going to be like.

The day was passing by at normal pace which was nice. She wanted to enjoy the time with her family. She could not head back just yet though. She had to stay away from her home until the sun went down. She spent more of the day talking to the trees, asking them if they were enjoying their spring. Being plants they were very much looking forward to their leaves or flowers blooming if they had not already. She couldn't wait either. All the plants around Rivendell were beautiful no matter how big or how small. Tiriara spent much of her time by the streams. Just tossing rocks and looking for fish. There seemed to be less than usual. It couldn't be helped though. Besides, it was mating season anyway so there no need to be too worried. She checked on Knight a few times before heading back, making sure he was well feed and groomed. Tiriara had fed him a few apples she had been saving for him. The sun started to set so she headed back home. The closer she got to her father's home the more decorated it was. The pillars and columns were covered with flowers and the sound of music got louder and louder. She finally got to the main hall to see quite a few people waiting for her with smiles on their faces, including of course her father and sister. The expression that came across her face was amusing to them for they never did an actual birthday party for Tiriara. She always asked them not to for some odd reason that they did not know. The 20th of April, the sixteenth year of Tiriara. She had received her circlet crown like Arwen when she turned sixteen. Tiriara may have dressed in attire similar to men but her crown was very much for a woman. It was bigger than the men's crown and had strings of beads handing down from the sides and from the back. During the party, Tiriara felt appreciated by the people around her. Everyone danced around to the music that played and everyone actually seemed happy in her company. She was allowed one sip of wine that night. Elvish wine is quite strong and can have a mortal drunk with one glass. Tiriara loved the fruity taste as she drank. This was a memorable night for her.

When the party was over, all the guests slugged back to their homes from all the dancing and a little drinking. Tiriara thanked her father for the party then headed to her room. Before she went to sleep she placed her weapons in a chair ready for tomorrow. She also prepared a small bag that contained a dark purple dress with light purple sleeves and a light purple scarf. Tiriara had fallen asleep with the necklace that Nemir made and her crown. Excitement for the journey caused her to wake up quite early. Tiriara headed to Arwen's room to wake her up. She sat on the edge of the bed and shook Arwen lightly. Arwen was groaned as she woke. When saw that it was Tiriara who woke her she couldn't help but to look at her confused. Arwen noticed Tiriara had a happy look on her face. Tiriara kept saying get up and get ready when she herself wasn't ready. Tiriara watched as Arwen got up and took off her night gown. Her older sister was lean and pretty all over. Tiriara looked at the size of her sister's breasts. They were bigger than hers of course. Tiriara just hoped that her own would get a bit bigger. Arwen put on a white dress then looked are little sister. "Go get dressed and eat. We need to leave as scheduled."

It didn't take long for Tiriara long to do what her sister commanded. She got dressed and ate. She looked for Elrond just to see what he was doing. He was in front of the gate of Rivendell, simply coordinating everything so they could leave. All of the horses were prepared to leave. So were all the guards. All were men. There were two other women to travel with them. They were maids for Arwen and Tiriara. Tiriara was the female with weapons strapped to her body. Some of them were on horses and some were on foot. They all wore beautiful armor, had bows in hand and quivers on their backs. The skies change into bright colors as the sun began to rise. It was time to leave for Mirkwood. Everyone was on their horse ready and well equipped with everything they would need; food, medicine, extra clothes. All of that was on 3 other horses. Tiriara kept her purple dress with her so nothing would happen to it. Since they would be traveling the events ahead were unknown so Tiriara had placed her birthday gift from Nemir in her bag with the dress. Elrond commanded everyone to leave. Knight knew well who to follow. As they left Tiriara looked back at her home as if she would never see it again. Anything could happen to them on the open road but she was trained and ready. As they traveled she would look back and Rivendell would look smaller and smaller until it had finally disappeared from sight.


End file.
